Not Callum
by al pal 18
Summary: What if Sligo confused Ryan for Callum? Well, in this story that happens. See what Cal,Winter, Boges, and Ryan will do to get out of this one! Takes place in June
1. Confusion

**Hey there I'm a big conspiracy 365 fan who is super pissed at how i can't watch the new tv series in the U.S.(Yippe!). First off, I DONT OWN CONSPIRACY 365. Anyhow, today in school we had a big test and when i finished i was twidling my thumbs and I was watching my friend, Jacob who had just finished September in the series. Then I thought about Ryan, then about a fanfiction i read where Sligo couldn't figure out which one of the twins was Ryan and then I thought about Ryan being hassled by the police, and then i thought about what if Sligo or Oriana had mistaked Ryan for Cal. Hence, the inspiration for my story. I wrote this story and will update it soon but there may be only a couple chapters cause it might not be the longest story in the world. Enjoy.**

* * *

June 7th

4:30 pm

Ryan climbed up the stairs to his apartment wearily. "Mom, I'm home." "Oh there you are Ryan," his mom said, wiping her hand on a towel. "Could you run out to the store for me? I need some more milk." "Ok but this weekend can I hang out with R.J.?" "Whatever u say honey, just get milk."

* * *

6:30 pm

Ryan walked down the street flipping a coin with one hand and holding the milk in the other. He heard some cops come by and was reminded of Callum Ormond. Why did they look so alike? Whatever it was he didn't like it. He felt it was causing him trouble. He was constantly hassled by the cops and he couldn't count the amount of times he'd been tackled by one. He wished Cal would just hand himself in. His thoughts were in interrupted by a black car screeching around the corner. It stopped right next to him and a guy jumped out. "What the crap?" Ryan muttered under his breath. The man dove toward him and freaked out, Ryan bolted. Around the corner he dashed into an alley, hoping the guy would just run past but he spotted Ryan and cornered him. He clamped a hand over his mouth and wrenched his hands behind his back. "Zombrovski, get over here." Another guy appeared, Zombrovski apparently, holding a rope. Ryan thrashed furiously trying to escape as Zombie tied his hands. "Come on Bruno, let's get this punk back to the house." That was it. Ryan broke free and kicked Bruno in the face. He didn't even bother about Zombie and took off running. He was so focused on escaping he almost didn't notice the appearance of Zombie a gun pointed at his head…

* * *

7:13 pm

"Get your hands off of me!" Ryan screamed. Bruno and Zombie were marching him inside. This is bad. Really bad, Ryan thought. Before they headed inside he only just caught a glimpse of a girl with crazy hair staring at him from behind a wall...

* * *

7:15 pm

"Cal?" Winter asked, as her phone connected with his. "Yes?" "We have a problem." "What?" "You know that kid, Ryan? Well apparently you're not the only one who thinks you guys are identical." "What's that supposed to mean?" "It means that Bruno and Zombie thought that Ryan was you, captured him, and are taking him to Sligo." "This is a problem .A really big problem. Can we meet at the centopath in 10 minutes? I'll call Boges." "Got it. And hurry."

* * *

7:25 pm

"Boges! There you are!" Winter said. "We have to think fast. Ryan could get really badly injured if we don't hurry." "Ok, we need to think of a plan to get him out of there," Cal said, "Maybe I could show up, and then they'll realize their mistake." "No, are you crazy? They'd catch you for sure," Boges said, "Same with getting yourself on TV by leading the cops on a chase. It's too risky." "I can try to spy on Sligo's place for a while and figure out where Ryan is. Then we can think of a plan according to that," Winter suggested. "That'll take a long time though." Cal moaned. "Well, unless you got any other ideas it'll have to do," Boges sighed. Cal shut his eyes and silently wished that they would save Ryan before Sligo ended up killing him.

* * *

7:45 pm

"Well it's about time," Sligo said entering the room, "Not like you haven't given us enough trouble finding you." "I don't know what you're talking about," Ryan answered. "Cut the crap, Callum." "Wait, what? You think I'm Cal?" Ryan said, putting the pieces together, "Look, you got the wrong kid. I'm not Callum. I'm far from it." "Ah, that's a new strategy isn't it? So, tell me, how did you ecape the asylum?" Sligo said. "Asylum? What asylum?I'm not Callum so back off!" Ryan said now getting really mad, "You'd have to be an idiot not to realize the difference between us!" "An idiot, huh? That's not the best thing to say." Sligo warned his hands balling up into fists. _Oh great, just what I need now. Where's that girl from earlier? _Ryan didn't have time to think anymore before everything blacked out.

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed. Update coming soon(by soon i mean probably 3 at the maximum) **


	2. Solutions

**OK, OK, I'm sorry I screwed up on the whole 3 days thing, ok? I thought no one reviewed so I didn't bother to continue it then today I was cleaning out my email inbox when I saw a message from comedygirl127 and I thought "WHAT? HOW DID I NEVER SEE THIS?" and my mom has been pestering me about being on Minecraft too much so I decided to continue the story…wow.. I just realized how much info I put into my author's note that you probably could care less about… my bad. This story is dedicated to comedygirl127, my only reviewer, also part of the inspiration for my story. I'm also trying to add more Boges. Enjoy! (I say that too much (I should really stop talking…)**

* * *

June 8th

10:15

"Winter, we've got a problem," Cal said as Winter entered her flat. "The cops are out looking for Ryan! We forgot to do something about that!" Winter put down her keys and rushed to join Cal on the couch who was watching the news. There was a picture of Ryan flashing across the screen.

"In an interview with Ryan Spencer's mother, she said that her son had mentioned that the other day," Said the head of police, "that he had mentioned he had seen the infamous Callum Ormond and that Ormond started chasing after him. Therefore, we believe Ormond is the one behind this poor boy's absence," Said the head of the police department.

Cal sighed and turned off the TV he then threw the remote across the room. "WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE BLAMED ON ME? EVERYTHING I'M ACCUSED OF IS EITHER ORIANA OR SLIGO'S FAULT! THOSE IDIOTS NEED TO CHECK THEIR FACTS!" he raged. "Cal, calm down," Winter attempted to calm him down and put her hand on his arm, "It's ok," "NO IT'S NOT OK!" Winter slunk down in her seat and Cal felt guilty for yelling at her," I'm sorry," He apologized, "It's just… we have no idea where Ryan is, he could be dead for all we know and it's my entire fault."

"Well, I was headed over to Sligo's right now anyway; I'll call you if I see anything."

* * *

11:49

"Hey Sligo, what's up?" Winter said entering the office. "Winter? What did I tell you about coming without asking?" Sligo said, surprised by Winter's sudden arrival. "Sorry, I forgot," Winter answered as innocently as possible, "How are ya today?"

"I'm a little busy. Having some trouble with some associates," He answered. He was lying, Winter could tell from his face. She didn't know how he got away with everything he did, he had a horrible poker face. Luckily, she knew he didn't know how much she knew about what he really did.

She then heard a faint, "Help" coming from nearby the basement stairs. "What was that?" she asked ,her hopes gathering up. _Maybe it's Ryan! _"Nothing, just the exterminator, we have some nasty rats downstairs. Bruno, why don't you go downstairs and help him?" Sligo suggested, "Winter, I'm kind of busy right now, how about you go back to your flat and you can swing by later and we'll have dinner?" "Alright."

As soon as she was at a safe distance, Winter quickly dialed Cal who picked up surprisingly fast, "Winter? What's up?" Winter spoke quickly "I think I know where he is! I think he's in the basement, I went to his office and we were talking when I heard a help. Sligo said it was an exterminator and there were rats downstairs but I doubt it."

"Great!" Meet at the centopath at noon, ok?" "Ok," Winter answered.

* * *

12:00

"Sorry I'm late," Boges apologized. "It's ok," Winter said. "'So what's the plan?" Boges questioned, looking into his friends' faces. "I was thinking that we should sneak in at night and get him." "Cal! You can't do that! It's impossible!" Winter exclaimed. "We have to try," Boges agreed. "Fine," Winter sighed, "I can't help you much though. I'll ask Sligo if he wants to watch a movie or something. Maybe he'll agree and be distracted." "Are you in Boges?" Cal asked. "Yeah, of course," Boges answered. Winter's cell phone beeped, "I have to go. Catch you later." "Cal, do you want to go get some sandwiches from the store?" Boges suggested. "Ok," Cal replied.

"You better shut your mouth," Sligo threatened, "Someone heard you earlier." "Well, good," Ryan scoffed, this was getting really annoying. "So, how much longer until you realize you have the wrong kid and let me go?" "Haha, very funny, like I'd let you just run off into the sunset," Sligo answered sarcastically. "Just tell me everything you know about the singularity." **(indent memo)"**I told you, I don't know anything!" Ryan cried. "Sure," Sligo rolled his eyes. "Hey Zombrovski, I just remembered we are low on _oil_. How about you go order some more? Maybe a little reminder will make you talk" Sligo said to Ryan; and stormed upstairs. _Oil? What does that have to do with anything? That was pretty random… or was it? _Ryan thought.

* * *

12:45

Boges and Cal were on their way to the store to get some food. "I'll wait out here," Cal said, finding a bench in the shade. "Alright. You want your usual?" Boges asked. "Yup" "Okay, two sandwiches coming up!"…

Boges left the store and headed towards Cal. But he wasn't there. "Cal?" Boges caught something out of the corner of his eye. A boy running out of the parking lot. _Oh no. _

Boges took off running after Cal. He had to stop though as a mine van swerved around him and blared its horn. He saw Cal run into an alley down the street and cautiously headed that way. He caught sight of Bruno getting out of the car and running down the alley. He froze.

Thoughts ran thought Boges head. _What should I do? I have to help Cal but how can I? Maybe I could try to attack Bruno? No that's stupid. Bruno would win for sure. Then Sligo might realize I'm helping Cal and raid my house. Then I may have to join Cal on the run. _Boges was just making a decision to distract Bruno when Cal screaming interrupted his thoughts.

"Let me go!" Cal screamed, as Bruno pinned him down. He then picked him up and threw him in the car. "CAL? CAL!" Boges gasped. Boges had no choice but to dive behind a trash can so Bruno wouldn't see him as the car screeched away. Cal had been caught. He had was too late.

* * *

**There's chapter 2. Idk how long it'll be until the next one. The next chapter may be the last unless I can think of some way to continue the story. I'll decide when I finish the next chapter I suppose. Also, I think my chapters are kinda short so I'll see how I can extend them. Right now I'm working on this chapter (I type the whole thing before I edit) If you have any suggestions let me know! Thanks! Reviews wanted.**


End file.
